A New Life
by markaleen
Summary: Christine is elected for Congress and she can't stand the idea of leaving. Can Harry help her? Set in 'Opportunity Knock Knocks' very AU. SPOILERS


**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Night Court. All rights go to Starry Night Productions, NBC, and anybody else associated with it. I am not making money off of these stories.**

**I admit it, I did not watch this whole episode. I just couldn't (I know, silly) I apologize if my facts aren't strait. All I know is that Harry and Christine's final scene together would have been great if something like this (the story) had happened. Enjoy!**

**(I am still convinced that this episode was all a dream... there _is _an normal episode that aired after this you know... not my fault that there was a glitch! And also... Bull left with aliens from Jupiter... that's dream material (even if it wasn't meant to be, it is in my mind!) ;) ) ~markaleen**

* * *

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch them scrape the gum off of the gallery benches one last time…"

This was it, Christine was leaving for Washington. No more Christine Sullivan, Defense Attorney. She was a Congresswoman now. She had just spent her last moment alone with Harry, her best friend. He sat on his desk as her watched her leave. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never thought she would leave. She had worked in his court for seven, almost eight years. Now, all of a sudden she was leaving. It wasn't that he had expected her to lose the election, but it had never occurred to him that she would actually leave New York. Every moment he had ever spent with her was flashing before his eyes. The first time they met, when she was permanently assigned to his court, the first time he had realized his feelings for her, when he almost married her to that man, Bill. When they told each other their feelings, the first time they kissed, and all the times they had kissed. When he found out she had married Tony, when he had found out that she was pregnant with Little Charlie and almost moved to Buffalo (at least that time she stayed). When she gave birth to Charlie in the elevator. Her advice to him when he had met Margaret, and her compassion when Margaret had to go into the witness relocation program. When she and Tony split up, when she and Tony divorced, when Tony returned and tried to get her back. When she and him (Harry) were technically dating, when Dan had kidnapped her, when she was running for Congress, and… when she won Congress. Every little moment in only a few seconds. He was so happy when he saw her quickly walk back into the room.

He was still sitting on the edge of his desk. She had tears in her eyes, "Oh to hell with the gum. I'm going to miss you the most." She kissed him, only for a few seconds. Then they hugged.

Harry looked at her; he was on the verge of crying himself. "Oh Christine, I'm going to miss you so much!"

She couldn't speak; she couldn't take all these emotions. She was happy about winning the election, but that wasn't what she could feel at that moment. She was terrified of leaving. She was a single mother about to take on a brand new life and a brand new career in a strange city where she didn't know really anyone. She didn't know if she could do it alone… after a little bit she was finally able to speak, "Harry… I can't do this, I just can't. I don't know anyone in D.C. a third as well as you. I mean, all of you."

"I know… I know what you mean."

"What should I do?" She hated herself for thinking this, but she was really hoping that Harry would talk her out of going.

"I don't know Christine... I think this is one of those things that I just can't help you with."

Tears were running down her face, "You've always helped me before. I need you now more than ever."

Harry took a deep breath, "Christine…" he wiped away her tears, "I can't just tell you what I think. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I can't just tell you that it's killing me just thinking about you going. I can't just tell you to stay here because I'm going to miss you somethin' awful. I can't just tell you-" he decided to stop himself there.

"You can't just tell me what?"

He rubbed his eye before any tears could fall. This was it; he had to tell her how he felt. It was now or never even though it would be putting a whole new life for her at risk. He would also be jeopardizing their friendship even more now than ever considering what had happened between them a year ago. _I guess it doesn't matter as much now…_He put his arms around her once again, "I can't just tell you how much I love you…"

Christine was actually a bit shocked; this wasn't what had been said a year ago. "What?" she said in a whisper. That was all she could manage to do.

"I love you. I'm not talking about how a friend loves a friend; I'm not talking about how a brother loves a sister… I'm talking about how a man loves a woman. Especially a woman like you… I love you, Christine."

"What are you saying?" she didn't mean it in a 'you're crazy' way, but in a very confused way.

"I'm saying that I am moving to D.C. with you."

"What?"

"Christine, I can't live without you, and if that means moving to Washington, then I will."

"Harry, that is so sweet… But I could never ask you to do such an extreme thing like that. You would be giving up so much. And what about your teaching job?"

"I wasn't going to take it. I'm a judge. That's what I'm meant to be."

"Yes, you are. That's why you can't leave."

He took her hands, "There are other courts… Christine, the only thing I'm worried about is losing you."

She was absolutely speechless. After about a minute, Harry broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

Christine nodded, "I'm wonderful…" she put her arms around his neck, "I am absolutely wonderful." She kissed him with all her might. "I love you too, Harry. I really, really do. But are you positive that you know what you're giving up?"

"I am positive. I'm just so happy that I'm not giving you up. I never, ever want to lose you. He quickly kissed her.

She quickly kissed him again, "You won't lose me. Ever."

They sat on the desk and kissed for a little while, then Christine grabbed his hand. "Come on, you've got a lot of packing to do. I'd also like for us to go tell Charlie the great news. He will be so excited!" She smiled.

He smiled back, "Alright, first, I have to tell the people here that I'm leaving… but before that, I have to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

Harry took Christine's hands and got down on his knee. Christine was dazed. She knew what he was about to ask her.

"Christine… I know this is happening all so fast, but I want Washington to mark a brand new life together. We have known each other for many years. We have got to know each other very well over those years so I feel that it's okay for me to ask you this… Will you marry me?"

She knew the answer right away. Everything was right in her head and her heart (which didn't seem to happen very often). She wanted to jump into his arms and yell 'yes!' but instead, she decided to toy with him… she sighed, "Oh gee… this isn't going to go the way I had thought it would…"

Harry's face turned pale, _I've done it now!_

Christine smiled a devious smile, "We're going to have to tell Charlie even greater news, and tell him tomorrow morning instead of tonight… Tonight, you're all mine."

Harry was very confused, _what just happened here? _He stood up, "Huh?"

Christine rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately. "Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Harry picked her up and spun her around, "Oh Christine, you've made me the happiest man in the world! I don't want to be your boyfriend…" he used the same words and action as he had a year ago, but this time he added, "I want to be your husband."

"And I want to be your wife. I also want you to be Charlie's step-father."

"And I want to be his step-father… I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too" They hugged, and then Christine took Harry's hand again and started pulling him towards the door. "I wasn't kidding… tonight, you're all mine."

* * *

Within a week they were settled in Washington D.C., soon to be married the following week. They would have never thought a month ago that it would end with each other in D.C. Everyone at the Manhattan Criminal Court had went on with their lives. Though, the past would never be forgotten.

Harry and Christine were happy to be in each other's futures.

It was a new life all around.

The End.


End file.
